Justin Puppy
Justin Puppy is a cartoon dog who is the main protagonist of A Toony Movie, and also one of the two main mascots of JustinandDennis' profile. He appears in the "ToonWorld" series alongside his best buddy, Dennis Coyote. Appearance Justin is a male toon dog. He has brown fur with a lighter shade of brown on his belly, blue eyes, floppy ears, and a round red nose. He also has four fingers (like most cartoon characters) and three toes. Age: 12-14 (His age stops at 14, and stays like that forever, as if his life is on a floating timeline.) Gallery Justin Puppy in Butch Hartman style.png|Justin Puppy in Butch Hartman's style. This is also how he'd appear in Hartman's cartoons (Fairly Odd Parents, Danny Phantom & TUFF Puppy) Justin Puppy in Jim Jinkins style.png|Justin Puppy in Jim Jinkins style. This is how he'd appear in shows such as Doug, PB&J Otter or Stanley. Justin Puppy as a Star Wars character.png|Justin as a Gungan from Star Wars. Justin Puppy in MLP style.png|Justin Puppy as he would appear in My Little Pony: FiM. He'd most likely be a dragonequis, like Discord, except Justin is still a good guy. Justin Puppy in Walt Disney style.png|Justin Puppy in the style of Walt Disney or Goof Troop. Justin Puppy as a Crystal Gem.png|Justin Puppy as he'd appear in Steven Universe. He would be a Crystal Gem. Justin Puppy in OatC style.png|Justin Puppy in the style of Oggy and the Cockroaches. Justin Puppy in Rude Dog style.png|Justin Puppy as he'd appear in Rude Dog and the Dweebs. Justin Puppy in FNAF style.png|Justin Puppy as an FNAF animatronic. Don't worry, he's not going to hurt you. Justin Puppy in GaG style.png|Justin Puppy in the style of The Get Along Gang. Justin Puppy as a Toon.png|Justin Puppy as a Toontown-style Toon Dog. :P Justin Puppy in ABC Dog styles.png|Justin Puppy in 1987-90 ABC SatAM style (like Gold-Dust), 1985-86 ABC SatAM style (like Tooty), and ABC All-Star Saturday style (like Coal). Justin Puppy in Sylvanian Families style.png|Justin Puppy as he'd appear in the 1987 Sylvanian Families cartoon. Justin_Puppy_in_Maple_Town_style.png|Justin Puppy in the style of Maple Town. Justin Puppy in 2SD style.png|Justin Puppy in the style of 2 Stupid Dogs. Justin Puppy in Spyro Style (classic).png|Justin Puppy as a Spyro-style dragon (Classic/Insomniac Games version) Justin Puppy in Spyro Style (LoS).png|Justin Puppy as a Spyro-style dragon (Legend of Spyro version) Justin Puppy as a PAW Patrol Pup.png|Justin Puppy as a Paw Patrol-style pup. Justin Puppy in Bambi style.png|Justin Puppy as a Bambi-style Deer. (please do NOT joke about him looking like Rudolph, ok??) Justin Puppy in TLK style.png|Justin Puppy as a TLK-style Lion. :3 Justin Puppy in Kung Fu Panda style.png|Justin Puppy as he'd appear in DreamWorks' Kung Fu Panda Justin Puppy in Rayman style.png|Justin Puppy in Michel Ancel/Rayman style. Justin Puppy in R1 style.png|Justin Puppy as he'd appear in the original 1995 Rayman game (and its spinoffs) Justin Puppy in Bubsy style.png|Justin Puppy in Michael Berlyn/Bubsy style. Justin_Puppy_as_an_Inkling.png|Justin Puppy as an Inkling from Splatoon. (He'd be a squid/dog hybrid!) Justin_Puppy_in_his_pajamas.png|Justin Puppy wearing his pajamas. Justin Puppy as a Popple.png|Justin Puppy as a Popple! :P Justin Puppy in Game and Watch style.png|Justin Puppy in the style of Game & Watch. Toons performing with Phineas and the Ferb-Tones.png|Justin Puppy performing alongside Allison Stickybuns, Candace Flynn, Phineas Flynn, Rayman, Bubsy, Ferb Fletcher, Gumball Watterson, Max Goof, Dotty Dog, Isabella, some Fireside Girls, Molly Kangaroo, Luna the Dragon, and Maralyn Koopa at a "Phineas and the Ferb-Tones" concert, with Dennis watching from behind a curtain. Personality Most of the time, Justin is a happy-go-lucky puppy dog who is somewhat carefree. He acts like he is Dennis's half-blood brother. However, Justin can act childish at times, but he does care for his friends very much. Friends/Allies Deviantart Friends: LeafsFan79 (Blacky), Duskario64 (Dusk the Wolf), Kylgrv, ShiftyInfinity, Kraneimation, fat-labrador, JimmyCartoonist, CherryFungi, Makatoons, Conlimic000, TheTrans4master, Paulasocar, and more. Acquaintances: GandB101, CatFury23, Nixwerld, DuskTheRaccoon, Josh Wallaby, Preston Evergreen, Rusty Wildwood, Grover Chestnut, Ashley Evergreen, Party Popple, P.C. Popple, Pancake Popple, Puzzle Popple, Puffball Popple, Prize Popple, Putter Popple, Pretty Bit Popple, Potato Chip Popple, Bonnie and Billy Wagner, Timothy Raccoon, Yoko the Cat, Nora the Mouse, Charles the Mouse, Lilly the Fox, Doris the Beaver, Claude Raccoon, Fritz the Skunk, Grace the Cat, Frank 1 and Frank 2, Mrs. Jenkins, Patty Rabbit, Bobby Bear, Danny Dog, Roxie Raccoon, Suzie Squirrel, Fanny Fox, Rachel Rabbit, Miss Deer, Oggy the Cat, Olivia, Jack, Kangaroo Jack, Kitano Cow, Utley and Hoover Cow, Bartholomew Bear, Tubby the Pig, Mub and Grub, The Teen Titans, and others. Other Friends (This is a very long list.): Dennis, Simon the Puppy, Luna the Dragon, Lenny Kangaroo, Molly Kangaroo, Augie Dingo, Maralyn Koopa, Bugsly Kitten, Rufus the Dog, Rayman (character), Bubsy Bobcat, Max Goof, Dotty Dog, PJ Pete, Montgomery Moose, Woolma Lamb, Zipper Cat, Portia Porcupine, Bingo Beaver, Peanut Otter, Butter Otter, Jelly Otter (sometimes), Pinch Raccoon, Munchy Beaver, Flick Duck, Champ Raccoon, Dibsy Fox, Scootch Raccoon, Opal and Ernest Otter, Lewis Snootie, Buster Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hamton J. Pig, Little Beeper, Furrball the Cat, Calamity Coyote, Dizzy Devil, Babs Bunny, Fifi la Fume, Shirley the Loon, Gogo Dodo, Yoshi, Scooby Doo, Scooby Jr., Teddy Ruxpin, Skip the Melmacian, Gordon Shumway, Rick Fusterman, Rhonda the Melmacian, Josie Shumway, Stella Fusterman, Cassie the Dragon, Ord, Zak & Wheezy, Blue the Dog (Blue's Clues), Harchi Hyena, Popy the Fox, Buck the Vulture, Oscar the Lizard, Skippy Kangaroo, Leroy Fox, Flippy Doggenbottom, Zippy & Gwen Doggenbottom, Bert Raccoon, Ralph & Melissa Raccoon, Lisa Raccoon, Blinky Bill, Nutsy Koala, Flap the Platypus, Splodge Kangaroo, Marcia Mouse, Shifty Dingo, Daisy Dingo, Andy Electoon, Misty Electoon, Ollie Gator, Pukkunbu, Snowball the Bird, Pinky (Shiny Music Hall dog), Paleman, Violet the Dog, Fang the Shiny Music Hall Dog, Blooper (Shiny Music Hall dog), Wooferino, Sagwa Miao, Dongwa Miao, Sheegwa Miao, Huckle Cat, Sally Cat, Lowly Worm, Hilda Hippo, Gumball Watterson, Darwin Watterson, Archie the Cootie Bug, Gold-Dust, Coal the Dog, Tooty the Dog, Yoyo (Simsala Grimm), Doc Croc, The GFTC Fox, K.J. the Phatrot, Sophie the Otter, Blacky, and Jerry the Mouse (Tom and Jerry). Enemies The GFTC Wolf, Danny Dingo, Katz, Madame Mousey, Dark Justin Puppy, Nega Dennis, any member of The E.V.I.L Troop, Cracky, the OMEGA Rogues, Samuel the Otter, Blackfrost the Dragon and Usagi the Evil Mutant Dragon Other Info * Nicknames: JP, Puppy-Boy * Species: Dog (possibly a Jack Russel Terrier mix) * Hometown: Toontown Central * Favorite Characters: Rayman (R1 and R2 versions), Bubsy Bobcat, Max Goof (from Goof Troop), Rufus and Amberley (both from "The Dreamstone"), Teddy Ruxpin (from the Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin), Skipper "Skip" III (from ALF: The Animated Series), Peanut Otter (from PB&J Otter), Rocki (from Foofur), Zip, Sharpy & Blossom (from "The Bluffers"), Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley & Cujo the Ghost Dog (Danny Phantom), Sagwa & Dongwa Miao, Spyro the Dragon (Classic/Reignited and LoS versions), Flippy Doggenbottom (from Toontown Online, Infinite and Rewritten), Cooler (80's Pound Puppies), and Frankie (Jumpstart First Grade). * Favorite TV Genres: Cartoon, comedy, action, adventure. * Favorite Shows: The Amazing World of Gumball, ALF: The Animated Series, Danny Phantom, PB&J Otter, Foofur, The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin, Goof Troop, The Bluffers, Denver the Last Dinosaur, Simsala Grimm, 2 Stupid Dogs, The Dreamstone (UK animated series), Tiny Toon Adventures, and many others. * Least Favorite Shows: Pickle and Peanut, Happy Tree Friends (because it's too violent), Breadwinners, Teen Titans Go!, Mega Babies, Peppa Pig, Jay-Jay the Jet Plane, and Dora the Explorer. * Favorite Video Games: Rayman (1 & 2), Bubsy, Parappa the Rapper 1 & 2, Um Jammer Lammy, Spyro the Dragon series (excluding Skylanders), Pokemon, Toontown Online/Rewritten, Toonstruck, Banjo-Kazooie, Jumpstart First Grade, Reader Rabbit, School Zone Interactive games, Spore, and Edmark's "House" series. * Favorite Films: Looney Tunes: Back in Action, The Wiggles Magical Adventure: A Wiggly Movie, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, the Land Before Time series, The Lion King, A Goofy Movie, Ferngully: The Last Rainforest, Mr. Peabody and Sherman, Open Season, Madagascar 2, The Lego Movie, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, and Ready Player One. * Favorite Companies: Old Nickelodeon (pre-2009), Ubisoft Entertainment, Knowledge Adventure, DiC Entertainment, Cookie Jar, Alien Productions, Cartoon Network, Paramount, School Zone Interactive, 20th Century Fox, DreamWorks Animation, DisneyToon Studio, Jumbo Pictures/Cartoon Pizza, Hanna-Barbara, and Nelvana. *Favorite Season: Summer *Favorite Game Consoles: Playstation 1 & 4, the original Xbox, Nintendo 64, Wii U and the TOON-Box Quantum. * Favorite Computer Operation Systems: Windows 98, 7 & XP *Favorite Holidays: Halloween, Christmas and the 4th of July * Favorite Places to Go: Red Robin, Toys 'R' Us, Chuck E. Cheese's, * Favorite Fantasy/Supernatural Creatures: Dragons, werewolves, fairies, griffins, and mermaids. * Favorite Pokémon: Pikachu, Riolu, Eevee, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Umbreon, Glaceon, Slyveon, Leafeon, Charizard, Flygon, and Froakie * Favorite Food: Nachos, Grilled Cheese, French Fries, Pizza, Jelly Beans. * Favorite Drinks: Sprite, Kool-Aid or Hi-C Fruit Punch Voices Normal Voice actor: Jason Marsden (current), Tom Kenny (Only for J&D's versions of Ice Age 3 & 4) Favorite Songs The list of songs that Justin likes or loves the most: * Here I Go Again by Whitesnake (the 1987 re-recorded version) * No Scrubs by TLC * Too Shy by Kajagoogoo * Der Kommissar by After the Fire * Take on Me by A-HA * The Way I Are by Timbaland * My Prerogative by Bobby Brown * Pocketful of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield * The Invisible Man and One Vision by Queen * In the Air Tonight by Phil Collins * Venus by Bananarama * Goodbye by Kristina DeBarge * The Mummers' Dance by Loreena McKennitt * Major Tom (Coming Home) by Peter Schilling (English Version) * Come As You Are by Nirvana * Owner of a Lonely Heart by Yes * She Blinded Me with Science by Thomas Dolby * The Reflex by Duran Duran * Billie Jean by Michael Jackson * Beds are Burning by Midnight Oil * I Kissed a Girl and Hot 'N Cold by Katy Perry * Just Dance by Lady Gaga * Pressure by Billy Joel * What's On Your Mind (Pure Energy) by Information Society * Aisle 10 (Hello Allison) by Scapegoat Wax Least Favorite Songs These are the songs that Justin either does not like or really hates: Despacito by Luis Fonsi (he thinks it's an over-played and inappropriate song), High Hopes by Panic! at the Disco (please respect my opinion, GandB101!), Can't Stop the Feeling by Justin Timberlake, Baby by Justin Bieber, Set Fire to the Rain by Adele, Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) by Silentó, The Longest Time by Billy Joel, and You're Welcome by Dwayne Johnson. Trivia * Justin's appearance is based off of Pluto(from Walt Disney), Frankie(from Jumpstart), and Porkchop(from Doug). * Justin doesn't like Minecraft, chibi style or realistic style. * According to J&D, Justin Puppy was named after Justin Timberlake, not Justin Bieber. Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Toons Category:Toontown Fans Category:Canidae Category:Maple Town Fans Category:Rude Dog fans Category:Get Along Gang fans Category:Characters Who don't Age Anymore Category:Puppy characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:J&D's Characters